


Stupid in Love

by tigragrece



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Djibril Sow/Lucas Torró
Kudos: 2





	Stupid in Love

Djibril n’en croyait pas ses yeux quand Lucas a demandé son transfert à Ossasuna, il pensait qu’il allait rester longtemps à Francfort et avec lui mais il s’est trompé.  
Et tout s’est écroulé comme un château de cartes.

Djibril était si triste que tout le monde avait essayé de le réconforter avant le départ de Lucas il a une discussion “Pourquoi tu pars ? Tu ne comprend pas que je suis en train de craquer car cela veut dire que tu te sépare de moi alors que j’avais besoin de toi” il s’asseyait sur le sol de la chambre”

Lucas ne répondait pas, il savait qu’il était en tort mais il n’aimait plus comme avant Djibril, Djibril avait remarqué qu’il avait commencé à changer après la trêve mais il ne pensait pas que ca allait aller jusqu’au transfert et leur rupture.  
Au début il pensait que c'était lui qui était en faute et que la routine tuait leur relation mais quand Lucas lui a dit “Ce n’est pas toi le problème mais moi…”

Djibril n’en pouvait plus il avait ouvert son cœur a Lucas et il lui dis “Vas t’en va en Espagne, et c’est la fin de nous comme tu le souhaite”

Après le départ de Lucas, Djibril avait du mal à aller de l’avant malgré ses coéquipiers qui essayaient de le réconforter puis un jour Djibril a reçu un message de Lucas disant “Je crois que je voulais pas qu’on se sépare, je ne voulais pas dire que je t’aimais plus…” 

Quand Djibril a vu se message il a frapper si fort dans tout les ballons à cause de la colère qu’il avait et qu'il ne voulait pas pleurer mais c'était trop tard.


End file.
